


Loki of Jotunheim

by apyewackety



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jotunn Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Loki the Jotunn, was a bitter, unhappy soul.With his jet black hair and his azure skin and two eyes made out of blood...
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	Loki of Jotunheim




End file.
